Batman, Forever Changed
by The Unamed Prince
Summary: What happens when Batman truly sees no other alternative to eliminate crime by breaking his one rule? What events will unfold?
1. The Last Straw

Strong ideals are what keeps certain people in check. For the majority of the earth 52 universe, almost all heroes don't kill. No where this is more apparent than in Batman. His strict moral code on not to take another life has influenced so much in his career. It has made him more of a role model to the other heroes. It's what made him unique and special. But what happens when he realizes that ideal is wrong and that the superheros are responsible for these monstrosities?

Gotham, location: Batcave.

Batman stares at his computer with a screen full of catastrophic events being depicted. From murder to natural disasters. Alfred brings over some coffee for Bruce.

"Is something troubling you Master Bruce?" he asks.

"It's nothing Alfred." he replies.

"I hardly doubt that," he says, "You have been staring at that screen for a long time."

"I've been thinking about something recently very important." he answers.

"About what master Bruce?" Alfred asks.

"It can wait for now," Bruce says in reply, "I have work to do tonight."

Bruce jumps into the Batmobile to head out on patrol for the night. Things are going really smooth tonight, not much happening in Gotham. Bruce's ride around town stops when he gets a call from Gordon.

"What is it?" Batman answers.

"Straight to the point as always," Gordon replies, "there has been a break-in at the Bank of Gotham."

"I'm on my way," Batman replies and rushes to the bank.

Very shortly Batman arrives at the bank to see it surrounded by the GCPD and a van has crashed through the front.

"There you are!" Gordon calls out.

"Jim, what's going on here?" Batman asks.

"It's the Joker and his gang," he answers, "they've taken hostages and are demanding we back off and let them go."

"Maintain your perimeter, I'm going in," says Batman.

Batman scales the side of the building to enter from the roof. First, he decides he has to disconnect the power.

"Joker is not that smart," Batman thought, "more than likely he hasn't made it into the vault yet so he will be occupied."

Batman does a quick check of the bank. There are two hostages and 4 members of Joker's gang. Also, Joker appears to be working with two of the members to get the vault open while the other two watch the hostages.

"I should go for the two guys guarding the hostages then after Joker." Batman thinks.

He enters into the ceiling and jumps the two guys guarding the hostages. He tells the hostages to stay quiet while he finishes this. He heads towards to the vault to corner Joker.

"Give it up Joker," Batman calls out, "you have no leverage, your hostages are freed."

"Sorry Bats, but I'm gonna have to make a deposit of bullets in your skull," Joker replies.

Joker and his men open fire on him. Batman quickly throws batarangs to take down the last two members. As this happens Joker is making a run for it through the back. Joker runs out the back only to be surrounded by the GCPD. As Batman leaves the building the GCPD goes in to check out the bank. As that happens the bank explodes killing several members of the GCPD.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Joker shouts.

Batman was alright but the same can't be said for members of the GCPD. the site is quickly contained and Joker is taken to Arkham. Batman goes back to the Batcave. He checks who died in the explosion. Seven cops are dead, four of them had families the others were so young.

"Master Bruce there was nothing you could do," Alfred says.

"I should've swept the bank for explosives," Bruce replies, "I failed those men."

He starts to head over to his car.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asks.

"To do what needs to be done." Bruce replies.

"Don't tell me you're..." Alfred says as Bruce speeds away.

Alfred acts quickly and tries to close the tunnels before Bruce can get out and do something stupid. But he is too late. Batman is almost to Arkham and he knows what has to be done. It's the only logical option. If this war is going to end he has to cross that line. He has to do it, no one else. He has to own up for the sins he has by letting the Joker live.

Batman contacts Jim to meet him at Arkham. He needs to speak with Joker for information and Jim is the only one who can give him clearance. Jim says he will be there shortly and will have the Joker put in an interrogation room. Batman meets up with Gordon at Arkham and they start heading in.

"What do you have to ask him?" Gordon asks.

Batman thinks up a lie to avoid suspicion.

"His men are planting bombs around Gotham to try to force the GCPD to release Joker," Batman says.

"I need to find out where his men are operating."

As they walk to the room Gordon mentions that the Joker wouldn't give up details on a plan like that. But the whole time the lie seemed to work. Gordon doesn't suspect a thing. Batman enters the interrogation room to see the Joker sitting down in a leather strap suit. He knows that it's time to end this game of cat and mouse.

"Evening Bats!" Joker says. "I'm touched you decided to visit me!"

Batman places a disk on the door that turns into a hinge to prevent anyone from entering. Gordon sees this and begins to freak out.

"Such privacy for me?" the Joker explains "I feel like the most important guy in the wor.."

Before he could finish Batman grabs him by the throat and raises him up high. The Joker starts trying to gasp for air but is having little success.

"How many?!" Batman says.

"Oh, what do you mean?" the Joker gasps.

"How many have you killed trying to break me?" Batman answers.

"I lost count!" the Joker says.

The door starts to bang very loudly as Gordon tries to take it down. He is making progress.

"I did!" Batman replies as he snaps the Joker's neck.

This is how it starts the death of an opposite and the fall of a symbol of justice. The Dark Crusader looks down a new path to end crime. This isn't a crusade anymore it's all out war. Now begins a new era, an era of revenge.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Changed

Location: Arkham Asylum

Batman stands over the lifeless corpse of the Joker.

"It's over." he thought.

The adrenalin is pumping through his veins very fast. Did he really just do this?

As he is standing over the joker thinking about what he has just done Gordon was able to take down the door. As Gordon enters the room with several cops he sees the Joker dead on the ground.

"What did you do?!" Gordon shouts.

Batman remains silent. Even he doesn't know what to say at this moment. As he is thinking this over Gordon and the others surround Batman to arrest him. As they do Batman presses a button on his arm which activates a high-frequency noise. This forces Gordon and the others to the ground. Batman starts to get out of Arkham. He manages to get to his car and begins to speed away. As he is driving Alfred is trying to contact him. He ignores this call.

Location: Batcave

Alfred is panicking is Bruce doing what he thinks he is. He has no other option he tries calling someone who could stop him.

"Ya Alfred" the person answers.

"Master Dick," Alfred replies "master Bruce stormed off to Arkham Asylum."

"And?" Dick asks.

"I believe he may try to kill the Joker." Alfred explains.

"What!" Dick explains. "There is no way he is actually thinking about doing that!"

"I fear that he just may try," Alfred explains.

"I'm on my way." Dick says then hangs up.

Location: Bludhaven

Dick is preparing to head to Gotham to try and find Bruce.

"Would he really do this?" he thought.

"I mean, we all have had those moments of blind rage, but Bruce always pushes through."

He begins to head out to find Batman. Soon entering Gotham he learns there is an all out manhunt for the Batman. All organized by the GCPD.

"I should try to contact Alfred," Dick thought, "he may know what's going on."

He pulls out his communicator and tries to contact Alfred. Finally, there is an answer.

"Alfred what's going on?" Dick asks.

"He did it, ," Alfred says "he killed the Joker."

"No…" Dick responds "He didn't."

"I'm sorry," Alfred responds, "but it's true."

"I'll try to learn more," Dick replies "try to pinpoint Bruce's location."

"I'm gonna have to talk with Gordon to learn the whole truth." Dick thinks.

"More than likely I'll get arrested to draw out Bruce. I'll have to talk to him privately."

Dick heads over to Gordon apartment to try and learn more of the situation. He enters in through the window and waits for Gordon to come home. Eventually, Gordon returns home.

"Commissioner?" Dick calls out.

Gordon pulls out his gun and cries out.

"Who's there?"

"Relax, it's me." Dick replies.

"Look, before you ask, I don't know where Batman is," Dick says. "Also I just learned of the situation and wanted to know the full story from you."

Gordon fills in Dick of all the events that have unfolded to this moment. Including the fact Batman did in fact, kill the Joker.

"I can't believe it." Dick replies.

"I'm sorry," Gordon responds "I found it hard to believe myself."

"It's a good thing you came to me first, anyone else may have arrested you."

"I figured." Dick said.

"Look, I know you're upset and he is your teacher," Gordon says "but we have to find him and bring him in. I would appreciate if you either help or stay out of this."

"Let me talk to him," Dick responds, "I may know where to look and he may actually talk to me."

"I'll call everyone off for the night after that though we will launch a full investigation and we will need information from you. Possibly even your identity and Batman's" Gordon says.

"You know that both of us can't do that." Dick replies.

"I'll let you off this time for old time sake," Gordon says "but next time I will need you for information. If you decline, I will have to arrest you for withholding information to the GCPD."

"I understand, and thank you Jim." Dick replies and then leaves.

Nightwing checks out other places Bruce may be. The bell tower with Oracle, Wayne manor, and sweeps the Batcave to ensure Bruce didn't come in and sneak out. He finds nothing anywhere and is starting to draw a blank.

"Where are you?" Dick wonders

"Only one place left to check, Crime Alley."

Dick makes his way to the slums to find Batman.

Location: Crime Alley, Batman's pov

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, mother, father," Batman says

"I lost my way, what should I do?"

Bruce is moaning over where his parents died all those years ago wondering why he did this.

"Should I take this as a sign?" Batman asks.

"Perhaps I'm meant to do this."

"You can't control crime with fear," Batman explains "do I have to be the one to end any potential for crime?"

As he is contemplating this, Nightwing shows up directly behind Batman.

"Bruce, you know why I'm here." Dick states.

There is only silence between the two.

"You taught me never to take a life, that it was the way of a coward," Dick explains.

"Then why? Why would you throw away all those years of ideology and teachings?"

"I was wrong Dick," Batman says, "I've always been wrong."

"In order to stop crime, you have to cross that line and stop any potential for it."

"You can't be serious?" Dick responds.

"I'm sorry Dick, I know you don't agree with me and I also know you won't let me leave." Batman replies.

"You're a criminal Bruce I have to bring you in." Dick says.

The two immediately start going at it with each other. Both are neck to neck, they know each other's moves. Nightwing is holding up well against his former teacher. But a teacher doesn't teach their students everything. Batman gains control of the fight and manages to break one of Dick's arms.

"Dick, I don't want to kill you." Batman replies.

"So I beg of you, leave, take off the mask, live your life. I will end the war."

Dick charges forth with the rest of his energy but is quickly knocked out by Batman.

"I'm sorry my son." Batman says.

He loads Dick in the Batmobile and drives back to the Batcave. He shortly arrives back at the Batcave and unloads Dick and places him in containment. Bruce is then is confronted by Alfred.

"Master Bruce." Alfred says.

"What have you done?"

"I did what I thought was right." Bruce replies.

"You killed someone!" Alfred yells.

"I realize that it's impossible to stop crime without crossing that line, Alfred." Bruce says.

"What would your parents think!" Alfred replies.

"This is the only way!" Bruce yells, "If you don't like my decision then you can leave!"

"If that would please you." Alfred replies.

Alfred walks out of the Batcave and leaves Wayne Manor. Why did he do this? He thought, what changed in him? Eventually, Dick wakes up in restraints and his arm treated. He sees Bruce over on a computer.

"Bruce!" he calls out.

"You can't keep me here restrained forever!"

"I won't kill you, Dick. If that's what you're worried about." Bruce replies.

"I'm worried about you." Dick responds.

"What's going to come out of this whole situation?"

"What's going to happen to you?"

Bruce doesn't reply and just preps his gear and heads over to the Batmobile.

"Where are you going?" Dick asks.

"To continue my new war on crime." Bruce replies.

Dick just keeps yelling at Bruce, he just ignores it and heads off. No one is safe from here on out. He first goes to the Iceberg Lounge. Penguin will be next. He arrives shortly near the club and enters in via the windows into Penguin's office. Lucky Penguin is in there already along with two of his gowns. He quickly takes down both the gowns and grabs Gobblepot.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Penguin yells.

"I will kill you, Batman!"

As he says this more guys with guns show up and they corner Batman. Batman uses Cobblepot as a human shield to his guys. He then snaps the Penguins neck and throws a smoke bomb on the ground and takes down everyone. He is getting used to this. It doesn't faze him anymore. It just feels like he is doing something right. He then quickly leaves the club before the GCPD arrive and surround the place.

Location:Batcave Nightwing pov

Dick is trying to break out of his restraints and is having little success. But as he is trying to set himself free Alfred returns.

"Master Dick." Alfred says.

"Alfred!" Dick replies.

"Let's get you out of here master Dick." Alfred responds.

Alfred undoes the restraints and help Dick up.

"We have to go to my hideout in Bludhaven." Dick says

"I want you to come with me Alfred, I will need your help."

"Of course master Dick." Alfred responds.

They both manage to make it out before Bruce returns and takes one of the cars to drive back to Bludhaven. Shortly after their departure Bruce returns to the Batcave to find Dick missing. He checks the security recordings and sees Alfred helping Dick escape.

"I'll have to look for them later." he thought, "Right now I still have more work to do."

He goes on his computer to find a location on any other of the major criminals of Gotham. He learns that Bane and are still in Arkham. Riddler is hiding out somewhere near the loading docks of Gotham.

"The others will be harder to find. But these three shouldn't be a problem" Bruce thinks

"That should take up the rest of my night. Then I'll continue tomorrow."

Location: Metropolis Clark's pov

Superman is sleeping in his apartment when he gets a call from the Lois Lane.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Have you seen the news?" Lois asks.

"No, why?" he replies.

"The Joker and Penguin are dead, they were killed by Batman." she says.

There is a moment of silence and then it's broken by Clark saying he has to go. He starts putting on his suit and wonders what's going on. He then starts flying to Gotham as quick as he can.

"Bruce," he thinks, "what have you done?"

End of chapter 2.


End file.
